


[Fanart] It's Okay, Beloved

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Series: Men Cry Too [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And me crying drawing this, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fanart, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Steve, after the battle in Endgame, gets a visit.





	[Fanart] It's Okay, Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com)too! :D


End file.
